1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape measuring device, a shape measuring method, and a shape measuring program.
2. Description of Related Art
In the shape measuring device of a triangular distance measuring method, a surface of a measuring object is irradiated with light, and the reflected light is received by a light receiving element including pixels arrayed one-dimensionally or two-dimensionally. The height of the surface of the measuring object can be measured based on a peak position of a light receiving amount distribution obtained by the light receiving element. The shape of the measuring object thus can be measured.
In “Remote Sensing and Reconstruction for Three-Dimensional Objects and Scenes” by Toni F. Schenk, Proceedings of SPIE, Volume 2572, pp. 1-9 (1995), shape measurement of the triangular distance measuring method combining coded light and phase shift method is proposed. In “Videometrics and Optical Methods for 3D Shape Measurement” by Sabry F. El-Hakim and Armin Gruen, Proceedings of SPIE, Volume 4309, pp. 219-231 (2001), shape measurement of the triangular distance measuring method combining coded light and stripe-form light is proposed. In such methods, the accuracy in the shape measurement of the measuring object can be enhanced.
In the shape measurement by the triangular distance measuring method, there is often included a portion where accurate shape measurement is not possible or is difficult such as a portion where shade is formed, a portion where multiple reflection of light occurs, and the like. Therefore, the posture of the measuring object needs to be appropriately adjusted so that the position to be measured in the measuring object can be measured. However, it is not easy to appropriately adjust the posture of the measuring object depending on the shape of the measuring object.